Puppy Gone Mess!
by DestructiveMind
Summary: In an attempt to date Alexis, Chazz gets Alexis puppies! But what happens when these puppies run off into Duel Academy and Bonaparte just happens to order a cat convention at the same time? Chaos starts of course… R&R plz no falmes :D


In an attempt to date Alexis, Chazz gets Alexis puppies!! But what happens when these puppies run off into Duel Academy and Bonaparte just happens to order a cat convention at the same time? Chaos starts of course…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I got the title from the Mary-Kate and Ashley book 5 'Dog Gone Mess!' and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX either.

**Puppy Gone Mess!**

"So you like puppies huh?" Chazz asked staring at Alexis wide-eyed.

"Um… well yeah…" Alexis blushed looking down.

"If I get you one… will you go out with me?" he smirked.

"Um… alright Chazz!" she hugged him and then walked off. When Chazz was sure Alexis was out of sight he walked into his dorm room.

"Boss are you really gonna get Alexis a puppy?" Ojama Yellow popped in front of him.

"Noo, I'm just gonna get a potato, stick carrots in it and give it to her…" Chazz said and when Ojama Yellow stared in disbelief he finally shouted.

"WELL OF COURSE I'LL GET HER A PUPPY YOU NITWIT!"

"Ohh… good luck with that boss!" and with that Ojama Yellow disappeared.

'_Hmmm… why just get her one puppy… when I can get her 7…'_

Chazz got out his cell phone and dialed a number…

"Yes I would love to get a cat convention here at Duel Academy…" Bonaparte spoke into the phone.

"No our professors aren't afraid of cats!" he said bluffing.

"That's good… umm… yes… and one more thing, I don't want them tied or in cages… I want them loose… yes loose… I don't care if their vicious!! Now Au revoir!" he said as he turned the phone off.

"That's what Crowler gets for steeling my French army underwear and putting it on display in the school's cafeteria!" Bonaparte laughed evily.

In Chazz's Dorm Room…

_Knock-Knock!_

"WHOSE THERE?" Chazz shot out of bed madly.

"7 puppies' delivery for Mr. Chazz Princeton!" the person said.

Chazz cursed underneath his breath. I mean who would get him puppies at 3:00 in the morning? He looked at himself. He was only dressed in his loose black boxers; other than that he was completely chest bare. He grabbed a grey hoody on the floor and slid it on. He opened the door to be greeted by a man holding a box of puppies. 3 where white, 2 were brown and the other 2 were black.

"Thanks." Chazz took the box of puppies as they barked quietly. He shut the door and leaned on it staring at the puppies who all looked incredibly cute.

He put the puppies down on his desk. "I'll feed them tomorrow morning." He sat down on his bed. "Oh Alexis is gonna be so happy and she'll finally go out with me!" Chazz smirked as he took of his hoody, slid under his covers but as soon as he thought he was finally starting to fall asleep he heard a scream… not a girl's high pitched scream, but a man's kinda deep scream.

"HOLY COW!"

Chazz shot out of bed panicking. "WHO DIED!?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the scream got even louder. It sounded like someone was being electrocuted. Chazz's puppies started barking non-stop.

Chazz ran to his door obviously frightened for whoever was being tortured. He opened his door slamming it into the wall making the puppies bark even louder.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN-…I NEED CLOTHES!" Chazz ran back inside, grabbed his hoody, put it on then ran back outside to the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm where he'd heard the scream come from.

"What… the… hell…" Chazz said in between pants.

"C-C-CATS!!!" a voice said.

"What the…" Chazz stood up straight to see Crowler standing against a wall with what seemed like 15 cats wanting to kill him. He had scratches on his head and his clothes seemed to be a bit ripped and his hair was all messed up.

"THAT BONEPARTE ORDERED THEM TO SCARE ME!" Crowler struggled as a cat jumped on his head.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" he started running around frantically but the cats followed him everywhere.

"Why on earth should I help someone like YOU?" Chazz crossed his arms.

"I'LL PROMOTE YOU TO OBELISK BLUE JUST PLEASE GET THEM AWAY!!" he ran faster to the river.

"And?" Chazz ran after him.

"I'LL LET YOU DORM WITH ALEXIS RHODES EVEN THOUGH THAT'S COMPLETLEY AGAINTS THE RULES!! NOW WILL YOU HELP ME ALREADY?"

"Dorm with Alexis…" Chazz said dreamily. "SOLD!" Chazz whistled and after two minutes the puppies came running all the way from Chazz's dorm room to the river. The sun was also starting to rise.

"What's all this noise?" Alexis walked over to Chazz and Crowler rubbing her eyes. She was wearing dark pink shorts and a white top with different colored butterflies on them.

"Eh… eh… I got your puppies?" Chazz blushed at the sight of Alexis.

"Where…" Alexis started to wake up. "Oh my gosh Chazz they are so cute!" Alexis started running to the puppies that were fighting with the cats in front of the river.

"NO ALEXIS WE HAVE RECENTLY REFURBISHED THE GRASS AND IT'S SO-" Crowler was cut off by Alexis slipping into the water.

"AHH!!"

"MY DEAR ALEXIS!" Chazz jumped into the water.

_SPLASH!_

"Did you say refurbished?" Jaden popped out from behind a tree.

"Haven't you realized; all this grass is fake?" Crowler replied.

"No… but refurbished? Anyways I have to go… class is starting in one hour!" Jaden went away until he realized something VERY important.

"HOLY COW CHAZZ AND ALEXIS!" he was about to jump in the water when suddenly the cats and puppies stopped and looked at him.

"What…" Jaden smelled his armpits and coughed. He looked to the cats and puppies and gasped. "I picked a wrong day to wear meat deodorant!" he started running with the cats and dogs after him into the Slifer Red Kitchen.

"MY… -cough- PUPPIES!" Chazz coughed coming out of the water holding Alexis tightly in his arms.

"WAIT THESE ANIMALS CANNOT ENTER THE BUILDINIG, ANIMALS ARE CLEARLY PROHIBITED!" Crowler ran after them leaving Chazz and Alexis in the water.

"Alexis are you OK?" Chazz stepped out of the water dragging Alexis with him.

"I'm… -cough- fine Chazz…" she smiled at him. His clothes were clinging to his body showing a bit of his masculine chest. His hair was dripping wet. Alexis was wet too and her white t-shirt slightly showed of her stomach. Her hair was covering part of her eyes but she still was able to look into Chazz's grayish blackish eyes.

"Chazz I wanna tell you something… " Alexis blushed crimson red. "I… I love-" she was cut off by someone screaming.

"CHAZZ YOUR PUPPIES ARE LOOSE IN THE KITCHEN YOU BETTER COME HERE QUICK!" Hassleberry's voice can be heard.

"HURRY!" Syrus's voice added all the way from the kitchen.

"Oh man… we better go…" Chazz stood up helping Alexis up with him. Both of them blushing, Chazz looked at the sun shining on his left and the trees on his right. He smirked.

'_Oh Alexis is gonna love this!' _he thought taking off his hoody and hanging it on a tree branch.

"W-What are you doing?" she blushed at the sight of Chazz's chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drying my hoody!" Chazz grabbed Alexis's hand and started running - chest bare - to the Slifer Red Dorm in nothing but his boxers (must be embarrassing).

When they got to the kitchen all they saw was a wreck! Pie's on the floor, all kinds of cheeses in the oven, sandwiches in the air conditioner, bacon and ham replacing Zane's face and the card he was holding in one hand on a poster hanging proudly on the refrigerator. Puppies and Cats were running wildly out of control with Syrus and Jaden behind them.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" Syrus banged his head on the table.

"OW!" he fainted on the floor.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CARD!" Jaden started running after them. He grabbed the puppy that had his card and started strangling him.

"NO JADEN! That's my puppy!" Chazz snatched the poor puppy from Jaden's hands and started stroking him gently.

"You're puppy?" Jaden stared in disbelief.

"Yes! I got it for Alexis so she would go out with me!" he said quietly.

"CHAZZ YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes I am, you can thank - MY BUTT!" a cat bit Chazz's butt and started running.

"OH NO YOU DID'NT!" Chazz clenched his fists as the cat turned around.

"Meow meow meow meow meow!!" the cat meowed as if saying "I THINK I DID IT!"

"THAT CAT JUST INSULTED ME!" Chazz ran after the cat in the kitchen.

"I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" Hassleberry came out from behind the refrigerator.

"OH MY GOD!! WHY?" Alexis ran to him after watching the whole seen from afar. She - to her dismay - tripped on Syrus's head and landed in Hassleberry's arms.

"Because Chazz is running in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers!" he said holding Alexis close to him.

"SYRUS!" Jaden bent down next to him.

"I'm gonna peel the grape!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Chazz, Alexis and Hassleberry all said in disbelief.

"You can't do that! It has to be a girl who does it to a boy or vise versa not a boy to a boy so it doesn't look like… you know…" Alexis said.

"What are you on about?" Jaden stared at them confusingly.

"You know… a boy can't a kiss a boy… because…" Alexis blushed.

"What… I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jaden said.

Chazz cursed underneath his breath. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE SHE MEANS G--!"

"OMAAHHH!!! Chazz said the "G" word!" Hassleberry shook his head as if pretending to be in complete disappointment.

"Hey!! And what are you doing holding my girlfriend!" Chazz punched Hassleberry in the face.

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!" Hassleberry snorted punching Chazz in the stomach.

"Jaden you can't do that…" Alexis ignored Hassleberry and Chazz's fight and walked up to Jaden.

"Why not?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Because you'll be considered… umm… homosexual…" she blushed.

"But why would I? It's just… oh never mind but can you do it then?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"WITH SYRUS?" her eyes widened.

"No I mean peeling the grape." Jaden said.

"NO!" she said.

"I'll give you $20." He smirked.

"Of course!" she leaned in and kissed Syrus on the lips.

"HOLY MOLEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jaden backed away starring wide eyed at Alexis who was kissing Syrus passionately on the lips.

_BANG!_

Someone slammed the door open. "JESUS CHRIST! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Blair stepped inside the room. She starred at Hassleberry and Chazz fighting and Syrus and Alexis kissing with Jaden who was about to faint right then and there… but there was no sign of the cats and puppies…

"Why is Alexis kissing Syrus?" Blair bent down next to Jaden.

"I told her to peel the grape…" Jaden smiled sheepishly.

"Oh man…" Blair covered her hands in her face blushing madly.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY DESTINY HERO DOOMLORD!!" someone's annoyed voice can be heard.

"ASTER!" all five teens exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Chazz ordered and they all ran outside leaving Syrus who still wouldn't wake up lying on the floor.

"What happened, Aster?" Jaden asked when they got to their class room.

"THOSE PUPPIES STOLE MY DESTINY HERO DOOMLORD!!" he shouted.

"MY PUPPIES!" Chazz said and everyone turned to him.

"Chazz… I think you should put something on!" Aster chucked him a black jacket that was lying on the floor and Chazz put it on.

"Thanks, now c'mon!" they started running to the class room.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Chazz jumped on one but they started running away.

"OH YOU WONT GET AWAY THIS TIME!!" Chazz kicked the cats sending about 10 of them flying out the window.

"WHAT! THEY'RE ANIMALS YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Blair slapped Chazz making him fall on top of Aster.

"Oh my lord…" Alexis covered her face in her hands blushing.

"See Lexi that's what you call homosexual, not me peeling the grape!" Jaden exclaimed.

"YOU PEELED THE GRAPE WITH A BOY!!" Aster pushed Chazz off him and stared at Jaden. Chazz cursed underneath his breath and stood up rubbing his head.

"Well not yet, Lex won't let me!" he said.

"PUPPIES!" Chazz grabbed a random box from under a random table and captured the puppies in them.

"Finally…" he smiled. He picked up Aster's card and handed it to him.

"Jaden you can't be homosexual…" Blair said.

"But I'm not…" he said staring at them.

"Man, people these days…" Hassleberry said shaking his head.

"Princeton you can have Alexis… I was only joking about her being my girlfriend…" he added walking outside.

Blair giggled and walked outside with Aster, Chazz and Alexis walking behind. When everyone walked outside Jaden pulled something out of his pocket. He looked at the purple grapes he was holding in the palm of his hand.

"But… I just wanted to peel the grapes…"

**Elsewhere…**

"That was a great date Alexis…" Chazz kissed her on the lips and she blushed.

"Yeah it was…" she looked down then up at the night's shining stars.

"Um… Chazz…" she smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the puppies…" she kissed him on the cheek.

"If you need anything else… just ask." He put his arm around her and they walked away from the lighthouse and back to their dorms.

"Well… I do kind of like chipmunks…" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Chazz nodded. "Not gonna happen!" he started running and Alexis started laughing staring at the ripped part of Chazz's now new Obelisk Blue Coat.

"I was only joking…" she walked back into her dorm.

"This Academy is crazy… I still don't believe Jaden was gonna peal the grape…" she laughed to herself.

"You know it was the best that ever happened to me!" Jaden popped out of no where.

"SO YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Umm… yeah…" Jaden licked his lips. "It was DELICIOUS!"

"Oh for lord's sake…" Alexis walked away shaking her head in her hands blushing like a tomato.

**A/N: I know this is probably my worst fic ever but please no flames!! This idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist the nerve of writing about it… lol. :D R & R!! **


End file.
